


juxtapose

by nayvee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, it is currently 2am, send help /hj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayvee/pseuds/nayvee
Summary: juxtapose (v.) - to place closely together with contrasting effectDream didn’t really know what to expect from Sapnap’s visit: his chaotic best friend who felt so long forgotten, the stoic protector that had struck him down in defense of Tommy and Tubbo, or the silently heartbroken man who helped lock him away three weeks ago.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 11





	juxtapose

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: demonic possession (dreamon lol), non-canon death

Dream didn’t really know what to expect from Sapnap’s visit: his chaotic best friend who felt so long forgotten, the stoic protector that had struck him down in defense of Tommy and Tubbo, or the silently heartbroken man who helped lock him away three weeks ago.

What he did know, however, was that the mottled obsidian walls he’d been staring at for so long were getting blurry. It could’ve been lack of sleep, his eyesight failing from being in the dark for so long, or maybe he was going blind as some sort of karma. All he could hope for was that his friend’s face wouldn’t be foggy.

When the lava fell a sliver below the top of cell, Dream panicked and turned away. He couldn’t do this. Not when he was so uncertain about how Sapnap would treat him. He breathed in and out rapidly as the lava bubbled behind him, and finally summoned enough courage to turn.

He was there. Sapnap. Pandas. He was here. Dream watched as the bridge made its way over the lava, stared at his friend with wide eyes as he waited for the barrier to drop, and all he wanted to do was hug him, laugh, and talk. But there was always the voice, hissing in the back of his mind. , No, it commanded, let me handle this.

And as his best friend drew closer over the lava, Dream painfully hid himself away inside his mind, allowing it to take control of the one moment he’d been looking forward to.

He was blurry the entire time. 

It wasn’t until Sapnap was about to leave, about to step into the water and die and respawn on the other side of the lava, that he was able to force his body to move. He couldn’t speak, it wasn’t that kind, but he could move. So he did.

He stepped into the water next to his best friend, reminiscent of the days they spent swimming outside the community house so long ago, and relished in the closeness. They were together, and that was enough.

When the harming potions hit, he didn’t even flinch. He respawned like always, dropping down from a dark hole into a pool of dark water in a dark room, skin stinging slightly from the potions. Trapped, both mentally and physically.

Meanwhile, the man he had just died beside respawned on the other side of that fiery curtain that separated him from the outside world. Free. So close one second, then so impossibly far the next.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and probably garbage because i speedran it literally within an hour of sapnap’s stream ending and it’s 2:30 am right now so maybe leave kudos to make up for my loss of sleep /j (unless??)
> 
> send oneshot prompts to my tumblr if u want: @veenottaken


End file.
